Frozen Heart
by Multi Fandoms Girl
Summary: What if Elsa was the evil character? What would she do to get her parents to think differently about her? Would she get revenge on locking her in a room? What happens when she has competition for the throne? (Based off of Robert Manion's 'They Let Go')
1. Chapter 1

I would highly recommend going and listening to this song before you read this fanfiction. Go to Google and search up 'Evil Elsa Robert Manion'. Go go go go go!

* * *

A talent that confined me to a bedroom,  
After a whiny brat begged for a man of snow.  
Snowmen always on her mind, so I put ice in her brain!  
We play by my rules if I conjure up a game.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Elsa? Psst!" Anna's reddish-blonde head popped up on the side of my bed. "Elsa!" She climbed on top of me, shaking my shoulders and rocking, an obvious attempt at waking me. "Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!"

"Anna, go back to sleep!" I mutter, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

She must have taken this as a game, flopping down in me. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She fakes distress.

"Go play by yourself!" I growl, pushing her off the bed. This little brat had begged for me to wake up in the middle of the night, every night, for the past two months. Some people need to sleep, you know!

In no time at all, she's climbing back on top of me, pulling open one of my eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Fine, brat. I'll play a game with you, as long as you I get something entertaining out of it. I open my eyes slyly.

We're out of bed, jogging down the stairs, Anna saying "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" over and over again. I try to shush her, fearful that Mother or Father will hear us and stop my game even before it stops.

I push open the doors to the Great Hall, closing them quickly behind me after Anna runs through. Now she's chanting, "Do the magic, do the magic!"

I smile, glad that she is asking for her demise without knowing it. Circling my hands around each other, a small snowball appears. "Ready?"

I throw my hands up to the ceiling, listening to Anna's giggling. "This is amazing!" She exclaims, dancing in the snow.

"Watch this!" I whisper, stepping down on the tiled floor. A thin sheet of ice spreads out, coating the entire room. I watch as Anna slides away, laughing now.

Just wait, Anna. Just wait.

I create some snow, figuring that I might as well give Anna her wish before her demise. Quickly rolling a large base for the snowman, I watched Anna grab a considerably smaller snowball and placing it on top of mine.

I make Anna sit on a bench and tell her to show me the face she wants for her snowman. She smooshes her cheeks together in a very unlady-like manner. I finish and turn the snowman around, mocking a voice I had picked up from one of the guards. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I sneer.

Anna jumps off the bench and runs to the snowman, embracing him lightly. "I love you Olaf!"

Another request bursts from Anna, and I figure that I might as well. Anna grabs the snowman's stick arms as I push it and her from behind with my magic. Anna squeals with delight, and I figure I might as well enact my plan now.

"Do you want to ride on a slide?" I ask.

In no time at all, we are sitting on a slide made of snow. "Hold on!" I say, hoping she won't.

Too bad, she does. But after the slide is nearing the end, I push her off and she lands in a small pile of snow. Bad luck.

Anna laughs, and I create another pile. She jumps onto it and calls, "Catch me!"

Sure, Anna, sure. I continue on, letting her safely jump on. Then comes my plan. "Anna, wait!" I shout, trying to make my voice sound concerned. She either doesn't hear or ignores me. I pretend to slip on some ice, shouting, "Anna!" as I aim for her head. My magic strikes it mark, knocking her out cold.

I slide over to her, trying to look scared and concerned. "Mamma, Pappa!" I scream. I want to see their faces when their little girl dies in their arms. I want them to feel like me.

Then I face back towards Anna, surprised when a white strand of hair appears. Clearing questions away, I pushed a few strands of hair out of Anna's face. "Oh, Anna," I murmur, smiling. "We play by _my_ rules if I decide to make a game."

Yup Yup! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few hours or maybe tomorrow. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. Well, another chapter today. Yay!**

* * *

But it took more than snow and ice to see her murdered.  
The fire in our parent's hearts burned fierce and long.  
So to get rid of mom and dad, I made their sailing trip go bad,  
I mean, they weren't expecting snow storms quite THAT strong! HA!

They let go! They let go!  
Nothing lasts forever, sure as hell they were the same.  
They let go! They let go!  
When you're drowning in an ocean even trolls can't save the day!  
Anna always was the favorite, our parents clearly loved her more,  
so when I spotted out my window, their ship along the shore  
the anger built up in that tiny room, so I sealed their frozen doom!  
THEY LET GO!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was pulled along to go with Mother and Father, against my will, if you want to say. They were so convinced that these old trolls were going to save her. Ha, as if.

Because I had convinced my parents that I was scared out of my wits for my sister, I was free to let my power flow out of my fingertips like mini tsunami's. And since I was riding behind Mother on the back horse, I decided to celebrate by freezing every living thing that walked by.

Then I saw a boy, probably two or three years older than I, staring out of the woods, awe written over his face. I smirked, throwing an overly large snowball at him and a chunk of ice for good measure. We turned a corner before he could see it was me.

Suddenly, I was bumped off the horse. Mother and Father were already out in the middle of the rocky field. _Sure, leave me and worry about your precious daughter. _Sourness filled my mouth and I had to swallow to make it go away.

I stood by the horse, not bothering to become part of the conversation. Thoughts filled my head, and I had to shake most of them away. All thoughts are are distractions from what is truly going on, like now, when I should be enjoying my sister's death. Well, turns out she isn't dead. Crap.

After about ten minutes, Mother and Father mounted their horses, leaving me to run and catch up before pulling myself up the side of the stallion. He obviously didn't like his tail being pulled, but I didn't care. He's just an animal, anyway.

We were home in no time. I didn't see any animals, not even the little boy from before.

I walk myself to my bedroom. Mother and Father had seperated me and Anna when they first found out about my powers. At the time, I thought it was sad. Now I think of it as a blockage to my target.

I don't sleep at all. Questions fill me, and I let them pour into my mind. Why did she not die? Was my aim off? Was she immune? She better not be.

I hear talking outside of my window. Careful so that no one sees me spying, I peek out the window and listen through the cold night air.

"We must go. A storm cannot hurt us." It was Father and Mother, talking to a local sailor.

"But what about your daughters?" The sailor asked.

Father was firm with his words. "Anna will be fine. I have the servants looking after her."

Scared, the sailor bowed, motioning for the two to board the ship.

_Anna_ will be fine, we have servants looking after _her_. But no, we don't care about the other daughter. What's her name? Oh, to heck, what other daughter?

Anger built up inside me like a growing storm, thunder clapping and lightning increasing the power. The carpet beneath my feet turns to ice, and a small cloud of snow and ice whirls around me.

Wait. _Storm._ Mother and Father are probably halfway out of the fjord by now. Hurry! I must stop them from living any longer.

Aiming for the sky directly above them, I set all of my anger loose. A large cloud appeared, shooting lightning out and catching the mast and sail on fire. The water beneath reveals small glaciers, and the boat is thrown from side to side. With one lucky hit, a large hole was smashed in the side of the boat. I threw out some shards of ice, flying out at the boat. I see one man fall to his knees as a shard impales his throat. Countless others fall, some dying instantly, other living in agony for a short while before bleeding to death.

I see a figure fall over the edge of the boat; Mother. She has several ice shards stabbed into her arms and torso, and I watch gleefully as she smashes into an iceburg and falls into the freezing water. She doesn't surface.

I see another person, most likely father, jump overboard and into the water after Mother. He doesn't return either.

I stare at the sinking ship, stunned. I just did that. I just did _that_. I peel myself away from the window and dance around my tiny room, whooping gleefully. "I just did that!" I shout.

Now that my parents are no longer a problem, I can finally get revenge on Anna.

Finally.


End file.
